Some display devices include a two-dimensional array of pixel cells formed on a substrate. Each pixel cell may be adapted to apply a voltage to a corresponding pixel imaging element such as a portion of liquid crystal material. The voltage may establish an electric field across the pixel imaging element, and the pixel imaging element may produce an image pixel of a desired pixel intensity for a given image frame.
Conventional display devices reduce an intensity of the electric field prior to a subsequent image frame. The reduced intensity may be intended to reset a state of the pixel imaging element prior to the subsequent image frame. After the state is reset, a voltage is applied to the pixel imaging element during the subsequent image frame in order to produce another image pixel of desired intensity.